100 Drabbles of Vea
by Clockwork-Ceni
Summary: One of the many 100 theme challanges, all focused around LeaXVea. Yaoi. T for Saftey.
1. Introduction

Introduction: Hey! So I'm going to attempt the 100 Theme Challenge. I found a random list online (I think this is the art one, but I don't really care) and started writing. My friend, IdahoGirl115, is also doing this. But she's doing Akuroku; I'm going to do Vea. Some may highlight one character or the other, but all will have VenXLea background. :D Enjoy!

Be prepared for Slash, Isa bashing, OOC, and anything else my mind can come up with. Oh and lots of squishy, sickingly sweet, fluff. Or a little sad angst. But not much.


	2. Purpose

Purpose: Before, they were inseparable. They were IsaandLea. They were one person, two friends. Then Isa had gotten wrapped up with that scientist… but that came later. The point is, Isa was the brains of the duo. Lea did whatever the blue-haired boy said. At first, it was just a habit. An unspoken understanding that Isa controlled their pranks and lead them. Then it was forced. "Someone has to keep you in line," Isa had said. "You'll never get anywhere without me."

The sad thing was that it was true. Lea kinda didn't do anything. Sure, he was handy with the Frisbee. And for a while, that's all he was. Just that annoying kid that followed Isa and played with homemade Frisbees. Then that blond had looked past that… into Lea. Ven. That was his name.

Lea missed Ventus.

He wanted someone like Ven. A friend that wouldn't boss him around.

So Lea thought of Ven. Whenever Lea was sick and tired and Isa had yelled at him, he thought of Ven. He thought of that smile and how easily he had beat him. He thought of those deep blue eyes and his foreign clothing. And then his life didn't suck as much.

Ven gave him his drive. Ven was always on his thoughts. Ven was his purpose.

**Wow that sucked. This is going to be harder than it looks. And, just for fun, the song for this chapter is Purpose by Avenue Q. **

**REVIEW! I need to know if this sucked to other people too. **


	3. Love

Love: "Hah! King me, Roxy!" Axel smirked as the blond scowled and flipped his red checker piece over. It was a very lazy evening at the castle. Zexion was picking away at a thick book in his 'emo corner'. Axel and Roxas were in a heated game of checkers, competing for the ultimate prize of the last cookie. Demyx was somewhere hiding from Saix. Most other members were out, doing who knows what. (Actually, Marluxia and Larxene were at the salon, Xemnas and Saix were at a restaurant, Luxord was at a casino, Xigbar was in jail, and the others were getting much deserved sleep.)  
>"Yes!" Roxas cheered sometime later. "I win! That cookie is mine!" Axel huffed and crossed his arms.<br>"So? I was going to win until you did that thing... I still think you cheated."  
>"He didn't cheat, you just suck at checkers." Zexion said calmly from his corner, turning another page in his book. Axel responded maturely by sticking his tongue out at the Schemer.<br>Just then, Demyx walked into the room, nibbling on a cookie. "Mmmm… I love cookies," He said. "Hey guys! Whoa, what's wrong with Roxas?" He asked upon seeing the blond's crestfallen expression. The mulletted boy took yet another bite of the cookie.  
>"C-cookie?" Roxas whined.<br>"Oh! Sorry, this was the last one. I didn't know you wanted one." Demyx smiled sheepishly. Axel chuckled. Even when he lost, he won. Demyx finished the cookie, licking the crumbs off of his hand. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Then he grinned, which was never a good sign. "Zexy! Zexy I have proof now!"  
>Zexion sighed and closed his book, knowing from experience that ignoring the sitarist would only bring the worst possible consequences (which could include, but not limited to: spontaneous singing, crying, poking, flooding, incessant talking, having books stolen, or being coated head to toe in melted chocolate). "What do you have proof of, Demyx?"<br>"That we have hearts!" Everyone in the room groaned. Axel chucked a checker piece at Roxas, resulting in a glare. "Hey! I know we have hearts! See, I love cookies!" He through his arms wide and grinned. No one moved.  
>"What do small, sugar infested, cakes have to do with your improbable theory that we have hearts?" Zexion asked skeptically.<br>"Love! Love is an emotion! Ergo, we have hearts!"  
>"Ergo?" Roxas muttered from where he and Axel were picking up the remains of their checker game.<br>"Love is one of the most complicated emotions. If you indeed belief we have hearts, and can experience this, what is love?" Zexion's eyes glinted.  
>Demyx snorted. "That's easy! Love is… uh… love is… Hey Axel? What's love?"<br>Axel shrugged and handed another piece to Roxas. "How should I know?"  
>Roxas dropped the piece into the box. "'Love is trusting someone with your life. Love is giving anything and everything to someone so that they can be happy and safe. Love is passion and… and…'" The teen looked up at the other Nobodies staring in him.<br>"Whoa, where'd that come from, Roxy?" Axel broke the short silence, ruffling Roxas' hair.  
>"I must've heard it from someone." The clock suddenly chimed, informing the beings in the room that another hour had passed into the night. "Well, I'm going to call it a night." Roxas stood and went to his room. He lay awake in the darkness. Where had that saying come from? It wasn't his own thoughts; it was a repetition (big word! Zexion would be proud) of someone else's. Something was missing though… maybe he didn't remember all of the saying. Oh well. Roxas shut his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uggg! Valentines day has to be the stupidest holiday ever! You have to buy all of this junk or else people get mad at you! Y'know what I mean, Ven?" Lea asked the blond as they walked down a pink-ified aisle in a store.<br>"Yea, I guess. I don't get it, though."  
>"Me too," Lea picked up a card at random. He tossed it haphazardly into the cart. "That one's for my mom." Ventus leaned over and read it out loud.<br>"'Pour me a shot and hand over the cigs, its your birthday and I'm gonna celebrate. Happy Valentines Day.' What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"Dunno. I don't think my mom ever reads them anyway, so it's all good." Lea studied another card with a picture of a monkey on the front. Ven sighed and put the card into the cart.<br>"But I still don't get what Valentines Day is about," Ven said.  
>Lea glanced at his friend. "Really? It's about love, Ven. L-O-V-E, got it memorized?"<br>Ven looked confused. "What's that?"  
>Lea gasped. "You don't know what love is?" Ven shook his head. "Its worse than I thought! We must cure you of this, this, unacceptable state-of-mind!" Lea grabbed Ven's hand and dragged him out of the store. Well, he tried. The alarm went off as they tried to leave the store. "After we buy these cards."<br>(At Lea's House)  
>"Alright, so love. It's like like-ing someone. But I'm not going to tell you anymore until we watch one of these sap-fests on TV." Lea was sitting cross-legged on his couch, flipping though channels with the remote. Ven sat down next to him with a bowl of popcorn.<br>"How is watching a movie supposed to teach me what love is?"  
>"Romantic movies are always playing around this time of year. The best way to learn about love is to watch it unfold. Ah-hah!" Lea cried in triumph. "This is the one!"<br>Ven read the title. "Titanic? Isn't that a ship that sunk?"  
>"Yep!"<br>"And this is supposed to be a romantic movie?"  
>"Just watch the movie."<p>

Roughly three hours later, the popcorn bowl was overturned and empty. The everlasting credits scrolled on and on through a muted television set. And on the couch two boys were embraced, a blond sobbing hysterically into the redhead's shirt. "Shh… Ven, Ven, its ok. Just stop crying please."  
>Ven pealed himself away from Lea. He sniffed and ran a hand over his face, wiping away tears. "I- I still don't get what love is, Lea."<br>Lea smiled. "Love is trusting someone with your life. Love is giving anything and everything to someone so that they can be happy and safe. Love is passion and everlasting. Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Get up!" Roxas sat up and looked around.<br>"Axel? Wha- what's goin' on?" He rubbed his hair, which was messy with the dreaded bed-head.  
>"Don't you know what day it is?" Axel grinned from the doorway. The redhead tossed his friend a clean cloak.<br>"No?" Roxas caught the uniform neatly.  
>"Its Valentines Day! No missions, chocolate, and all day movie-fest with Dem and Zexion!"<br>"What?"  
>"Xigbar always sneaks chocolate into the castle. And romantic movies are always playing around this time of year. Hurry up!"<br>Roxas and Axel soon walked into the Organization's TV room. Zexion and Demyx were already there. "Took you long enough."  
>"Hey! I had to wake Sleeping-Beauty here!" Axel defended himself. He flopped down on the white couch. "Never mind. What movie did you decide on?"<br>"Oooh!" Demyx's hand shot up and waved around wildly.  
>Zexion sighed. "Yes Demyx?"<br>"Labyrinth!"  
>"For the last time Demyx, Labyrinth isn't a romantic movie," Zexion said sharply. "We agreed on watching love stories. Might I suggest Twilight? After all, the novel was intuectically stimulating and very romantic. I would love to compare my notes on the book with that of the film."<br>"Labyrinth is too a romantic movie! It has David Bowie in it! The Goblin King! How can you turn down Labyrinth?"  
>"Will you two shut up?" Axel growled. "We're not watching either of those, alright? We're watching," he paused to turn on the TV and surf through the channels. "This one."<br>"Titanic?" Roxas read.  
>"Oooh! A ship! I love ships!" Demyx squealed.<br>"If we must," Zexion sighed.

Roughly three hours later, Zexion and Demyx snuggled, fast asleep. Axel blinked, a bit tired himself. He shut off the TV and heard a sniff. He looked over at the blond curled up with knees to chest on the floor.  
>"Roxas?" his friend turned his head slightly in response. "Are you… crying?"<br>Roxas wiped his face with his hand. "I guess I am."  
>Axel sunk onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Roxas. "Come on, Roxy. Its ok. It's just a movie! Just stop crying please."<br>"I have no clue why I'm crying. I-"  
>"Shh… You don't have to know, m'kay?" Axel looked into Roxas' blue eyes. "You know what? Zexion and Demyx are sleeping… wanna go raid the kitchen?"<br>Roxas' face lit up. "Sure!"  
><strong>Fin.<strong>  
><strong>OMG so sappy and long. So much better than the first version. And look! Organization XIII! :D How did they sneak their way into this thing?<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I want to say a few things.<strong>  
><strong>First off, review. I've never actually played KH. I've watched all of BBS, KH2, some of KH1, a smidgen of COM and 3582. So I don't know how the characters act, I'm going off of FanFics and Demyx Time. So I want you to tell me how I did. Were they too OOC? If so, I want you to tell me how I can fix it, for future reference.**  
><strong>Second, Roxas didn't dream about VenLea. He went to sleep, and we flashbacked. Not him. He has no clue about BBS. K? No one does.**  
><strong>Third, I've never watched the entire Titanic. But it was the first love-y movie I could think of.<strong>  
><strong>Fourth, sorry if there's grammarspelling errors. If you want you can KINDLY point them out.**  
><strong>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, review so I can make my writing better.<strong>

**Fin. **

**OMG so sappy and long. So much better than the first version. And look! Organization XIII! :D How did they sneak their way into this thing? **

**Anyway, I want to say a few things. **

**First off, review. I've never actually **_**played **_**KH. ****I've watched all of BBS, KH2, some of KH1, a smidgen of COM and 358/2. So I don't know how the characters act, I'm going off of FanFics and Demyx Time. So I want you to tell me how I did. Were they too OOC? If so, I want you to tell me how I can fix it, for future refrence. **

**Second, Roxas didn't dream about Ven/Lea. He went to sleep, and **_**we **_**flashbacked. Not him. He has no clue about BBS. K? No one does. **

**Third, I've never watched the entire Titanic. But it was the first love-y movie I could think of. **

**Fourth, sorry about spelling/grammar errors. You may, if you want, KINDLY point them out.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, review so I can make my writing better. **


	4. Friendship

Friendship: Ven wouldn't consider himself awkward. He wouldn't say he was socially deprived or unliked. But upon reflecting upon his friends, he realized his two best friends were a.) older than him b.) gone. So it became clear that he needed new friends. How hard could it be? Just go up to someone and say "Hey, you wanna be friends?"

Turns out, it could be _very _hard. Ventus, having only two friends, had _no _clue how to make friends. And now this weird kid with bright red hair was _challenging _him? Could this day get any more-

Wait.

Lea, the redhead, did he… say…

Friends.

Lea was Ven's _friend_.

Ven realized that Lea was a new kind of friend. Unlike Aqua, who always treated him as a child, Lea was his age. Lea had with a sarcastic, teenage personality. And he was different from Terra, who always made Ven feel insignificant, like nothing he would do would be good enough. Lea was relaxed, laid back. Lea was… Lea. Ven couldn't ask for a better friend.

**So… I know I could've made this easier and done a little Lea and Isa, but I didn't. I still find it odd that Terra and Aqua were kinda forced to be Ven's friend. And didn't feel like looking up the scene where they meet to figure out **_**exactly **_**what they said. Oh well. On to the next theme!**


	5. Music

"Why are we here, Lea?" Isa asked, disgruntled as usual. Lea smirked.

"Aww come off it, Isa. Live a little, got it memorized?" He spread his arms out, as if displaying a wide exhibit of grandeur. In reality, it was just their school. The sun had gone down and streetlights illuminated the parking lot. People streamed past one another, all entering the school in a rush. A banner over the door read: Radiant Garden's Twenty-Third Annual Talent Show!

"Its just another stupid Talent Show! Their the same _every _year!"

"Well I wanted to go to this one, alright? Now come on!"

They walked into the school and found two empty seats in the back. The lights in the auditorium dimmed and the principal walked onstage. He spoke into the microphone, Isa and half the audience already drowning him out. Lea, too, was about to fall asleep when the first act came on. Two girls and a simple dance routine. The performances blurred together after that. Lea began to think that Isa was right: these things were all the same. Then, the ninth performance to be exact, came on. A boy with weird hair walked onstage. He carried an acoustic guitar. "Hi!" he said cheerily into the mic. "Um… I'm Myde, right? And I'm going to be playing a song! Yeah. Its um… called Fall For You. I'm pretty sure you've all already heard it so… here I go!" Myde started to play. He wasn't _great_, Lea admitted, but there was something about him, something that made his performance captivating. He didn't' mess up like the others. He showed promises. The music was amazing. Myde was a master with that guitar. Every note was lovingly plucked, emotion poured into the song. The crowed cheered long after the last sound faded.

The show ended later in the night, and Isa and Lea waited outside the school. "Lea." Isa said with a hard voice. "I want to leave. I-"

"Shut it, Isa. I'll just be a second." Lea grinned as someone stepped out of the school, lugging a black case. "Hey! You there, with the guitar! Wait up!" Lea jogged up to Myde. "I wanna have a word with you."

"Uh… sure…"

"You were great up there. You wanna get some Ice Cream with me and Isa?"

"Sure!"

**Moral of this story: Music can form bonds that last lifetimes. Hey lookit! Myde (Demyx's Somebody, in my mind) made a cameo! Come on, the theme was **_**music**_**. I couldn't leave him out of it. Um… sorry about the rushed ending. **


	6. Paper

Paper: **(School AU) **

Ven had an attention span of a goldfish. He was positive he had ADHD or something. Or maybe it was just this teacher. For the past 40 minutes she had been droning on and on and on and on and on and on and o-

A folded piece of notebook paper landed in Ven's lap. He stared at it, not quite sure what to do with it. He looked around, but the other students were either sleeping or doodling. No one looked as though they had gave it to the blond. Shrugging (inwardly) he unfolded the paper and began to read it. The handwriting was lazy, and it was written in blue pen that switched over to fresher black after two fading sentences.

_Man this teach is sooooo boring, huh? I was lost as soon as she said 'settle down class'. What class are we in, anyway? I thought we were in science, but that might've been that class with the crazy blond guy. I'm sure Myde's blue haired friend will help us, he's really smart or something. I'm sure Isa will help too. You wanna meet up after schools out and get some ice-cream or something? My treat. _ _-Lea_

Ven glanced at the clock, which was drawing close to the final bell. A few other kids had noticed the time and reached across isles to wake friends or began packing their things. He ripped out a fresh paper and wrote in light pencil a hurried answer.

_Sure, I'd love to. _

He slipped it over to Lea. Passing notes in class mightn't have been the most… productive way of using paper, but it was the most interesting. Ven felt his heart skip a beat when the bell rang. He and Lea met up outside the doorway, standing off to the side so not to be trampled by the stampede of eager classmates. "Are we waiting for Isa or Myde?" Ven asked, adjusting his bag nervously. Lea shook his head.

"Nah. I don't believe I invited them, just you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Now c'mon! I wanna get there before all the good flavors are gone!" Lea grabbed Ven's hand and pulled him along to the ice-cream shop. Thankfully, he didn't notice the red flush that formed at the red-haired teen's grasp. They slipped into the ice-cream parlor ("Fancy term for such a tiny place," Lea commented softly after they ordered. Ven agreed with a nod.) Lea led Ven to a booth near the back and they sat down on opposite sides. The place really was tiny, and cheap too. The seats were all the red ones that stuck to your skin and had holes where five year olds had ripped out the foam underneath. The undersides of the table were coated with gum of various brands, colors, flavors, etc. The only person working, a brunette chick that spent half her time texting, had glared at them when they walked in. The choices they had weren't all that great either: runny pistachio, a few shavings of chocolate, frozen solid vanilla, some brownish mix that was labeled 'Sherbet Blast', and an untouched tub of sea-salt. Lea and Ven both ordered the last choice, figuring it to be the safest.

"Sorry this place is kinda, y'know, a dump." Lea muttered, glaring at his hand. He had just stuck it in something red and sticky and now it was on his _hand. _

"No no! Don't apologize! This is… nice." Ven couldn't think of a better word to describe the 'parlor'. Shabby, run-down, outdated… but none of those would help. Lea eyed Ven with skeptical green eyes.

"Really?"

"Well…"

"I knew it!" Lea curled his hands under the table. "I just wanted-"

"Eh-_hem_!" The two boys looked up at the annoyed brunette. She dropped the tray onto the table. "_Enjoy _yourice_-_cream. And if you need _anything_, _please hesitate _ask."

"Well aren't you a bucket of _sunshine_?" Lea sneered. Ven looked at the tray.

"Um… excuse me? We ordered two bowls of Sea-Salt Ice-Cream, not one with two spoons."

"I'm not doing your dishes, you should be glad I gave you two spoons!" The girl hollered back, giving them what looked like the 'middle fingered salute'. She then proceeded to jam her headphones into her ears and flop down onto a stool behind the counter.

Meanwhile, in the far booth, the two teens sat, unsure of what to do. "Well," Lea said chipperly. "Might as well eat it. Can't let good ice-cream go to waste, right?"

"Right," they picked up their spoons gingerly. Lea took a decent sized spoonful and ate it. Ven stared at him after he swallowed the dubious blue lump. After he didn't drop dead, Ven took his own spoonful and swallowed it. "Sweet… and salty… whoa…"

Lea nodded. It soon became a contest to see who could eat the most of the interesting flavored ice-cream. The bowl was soon empty, minus the last melted pool of sticky goop that no one could completely reach. They didn't leave a tip or clear the table, though Lea did spit in the bowl. When they stepped outside, it was dusk. A few stars had winked into appearance. Lea sighed. "Well, that wasn't a total bust. I mean I found a new favorite ice-cream flavor and got to share a bowl of ice-cream with you."

"Oh?" Ven was glad the lighting was dim enough to hide his creeping blush.

"Yeah… say do you wanna do this again? Another date with me?"

"What? D-date? W-with you? I mean… uh… s-sure! Yes!" Ven grinned up at Lea.

"Great! So… I'll pick you up on Saturday at 6?"

"O-okay!"

Lea smiled. He leaned over and kissed Ven on the cheek. "See you then, Ven! Bye!" he walked away with a wave.

"B-bye." Ven waved shakily as his heart raced. Then he smiled brightly. He couldn't wait for Saturday!

…

Years later, Lea was snooping around in his boyfriend's old junk in their shared attic. An old yo-yo (Lea made a mental note to ask if Ven could actually do any tricks), various popsicle sticks and bottle caps with **winner **written on them, coins (that were quickly pocketed, along with a five dollar bill), birthday cards and an ancient, folded piece of notebook paper. Lea (being the nosy person he was) opened it. He recognized it almost instantly. The blue pen had died out on him, so he switched over to black. And his handwriting (which had never gotten much better) was sloppy and wild. "Why'd you keep this old thing?" Lea asked Ven, who had just walked into the room. He waved it in the air, watching as Ven's eyes widened.

Ven smiled. "It was the first piece of paper you gave me. You asked me out on this, the first time, as I recall. Its special!" Lea scoffed but put the note back in the box with all the other junk- things.

"You sap."

"But I'm _your _sap."

"I know, get _that _memorized."

**Awww… fluff. Makes me gag. This kinda got out of hand. I wrote this while watching A Very Potter Musical. **

**Fun Facts: Most students (middle-schoolers and high-schoolers) have an attention span of about 7 minutes. Goldfish have an attention span of three seconds. **

**Now I'm off to write the next one! **


	7. Flowers

Flowers

Lea was nervous. Not didn't-study-for-finals nervous. Not about-to-go-onstage-and-perform nervous. This was sweaty palms, heart hammering, getting dizzy nervous. This was a do or die thing that he was about to do. After months of mental preparation. After consulting his most trusted assistant (Isa, who gave him a shove and a three word reply) and the ever dependable Google. After showering and brushing his teeth (twice, just to make sure) he was going through with it.

First stop was the shop to buy the niceties. The pink haired man had looked at him funny but had been really helpful. So far, everything was going to plan. He took out his phone and sent out a quick message.

**Pyro to Goblin King, the package has been purchased. Move into position. Commence phase two.**

Moments later, his phone buzzed as the reply came.

**Goblin King to Pyro, mopving in to possitoin. (Ps. Go gettum, Rowmeoh!) ;)**

Lea sighed. Sure, Myde wasn't the best texter, but he was the perfect option for this task. Soon he came up to the location. He smiled upon spotting a blond on a park bench.

**The Subject has been spotted. Moving in with the package.**

"You're early."

"No you're just late," despite his revoking tone, Ventus smiled. "So why did you want me here?"

"Well, see Ven, I want to tell you something." Lea took a breath and stuck out his hand. "These are for you." He was referring to the bouquets of flowers (aka the package)

Ven's eyes grew wide. His breathing grew ragged and he jumped up. "I-I-" he stammered. Then he turned and ran off away.

"Ven!" Lea jumped up too, but didn't follow. He watched as Ven faded and the streetlights winked on. Music suddenly started up as Myde strutted in. The mulletted boy played his guitar with skillful fingers and added to the mood that was _supposed _to happen. "Stop that, Myde."

Myde blinked. "But I thought- hey where's Ven?"

"He. Left." Lea felt a burning behind his eyes. His throat closed up. "He left and I don't know why."

"Oh… and you were doing so well too." Myde patted Lea's back awkwardly.

"Whatever." Lea turned and stalked away, mostly to hide the hot tears that fell freely off his face.

…

"Lea? Can I talk to you?" Lea glanced up from where he was sitting on the curb. Ven looked down at him and shuffled his feet.

"I guess," Lea muttered. Ven sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. I need to explain. I-"

"No, Ven I'm sorry. I went out on a limb and I stuck out. You don't need to apologize. I was out of line. It won't happen again."

Ven's eyes widened. "No! It wasn't you! It… it was the… flowers."

Lea cocked his head in confusion. "The flowers? But the guy at the flower shop said they were perfect."

"They were beautiful! But… they had a… bee…"

"A bee?"

"I'm terrified of them! I shouldn't have run but… I just…"

Lea laughed. "You ran away because of a _bee_? My confession of my love for you was ruined because of a _bee_?" For some reason, Lea found this hilarious.

"Yeah I'm sorry but- wait what?"

Shit.

"Uh… Ven? Last night… I was going to tell you that… for a while… well, ever since I met you… I've liked you. A lot. Like… I think I love you. Yeah I love you."

Ven stared at Lea in shock. "You love me?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to say this? I even convinced Myde to play romantic music for us! I bought stupid flowers and I had this speech planned out and I had saved up enough money to go to a fancy restaurant on a date and because of that stupid bee in the stupid flowers I mmph!" Lea's hysterical rant was cut off due to his lips being occupied by Ven's.

"I love you too," Ven said softly. Lea smiled and kissed him again.

Somewhere in the bushes, Myde clicked a picture with his cell phone, snickering.

**:D **

**Fact: I am terrified of bees. I HATE THEM! **

**Cameo made by Marly/his somebody! Whoot!**

**Yes, Myde's spelling errors were on purpose. This wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. Oh well. Remember, every time you review, another baby bunny is saved. Think of the bunny.**


End file.
